El dolor se puede transformar en odio
by KatdFic
Summary: Cuatro personalidades, cuatro amigos de la infancia que no conocen el verdadero terror se ven marcados en un fatídico accidente en donde una extraña niñita les ofrece ayuda hacia un extraño pueblo llamado Silent Hill. Solo eran unos niños y también sabían que se tendrían que separar en algún momento...pero no con la muerte. Solo el tiempo diría si se volverían a encontrar.


**El ciclo nunca se detiene, nacer y crecer para luego morir.**

Solo seis años, solo seis años y tu madre ya te soltaba la mano para que te quedaras sola en un lugar a lo que todos llamaban primaria. Miraste asustada el lugar, no te daba confianza nada, el patio con la típica cancha de básquet, las gradas, niños corriendo, las supuestas profesoras con una sonrisita agradable. Esto no era para nada de tu estilo.

-Recuerda Irene, volveré por ti a las tres- la voz de tu madre te sacaba de tus pensamientos.

-Pero mami…

-Hace amigos, ¿sí?- y se marcho, dejándote sola en la esquina de la cancha de básquet.

Te arreglaste la grande mochila en tus hombros y caminaste cabizbaja donde una señora de edad, se notaba que los demás niños le tenían alta estima, ya que la abrazaban y le daban un gran beso en la mejilla, se llamaba Eddit por lo que leíste en su delantal, seria tu profesora jefa en esos dos años. La miraste intentando hacer una sonrisa.

-Tú debes ser Irene, ven conmigo las clases ya van a comenzar, yo seré tu profesara de ahora en adelante, cualquier pregunta no dudes en hacerla- te tomo la mano y te llevo a un largo pasillo, con dibujos hechos por niños pegados en las paredes- veras esta escuela es muy grande y se caracteriza por ser una escuela regida por una congregación de hermanas de la fe. Mi niña no te pido que creas, tú debes encontrar tu propio camino. Nosotros solo somos una opción, así que no te sientas obligada por nosotros…por lo demás, eres muy joven todavía.

La miraste extrañada, ¿Qué te intentaba decir?...no importaba, solo querías que el tiempo transcurriera rápido para que tu madre viniera por ti…. Recordaste el berrinche que le hiciste para que no fueras a la escuela y que no funcionó por nada del mundo. Eras una niña que tan solo quería estar en su casa, pero no. Tu madre siempre con eso de la educación, lo de hacer amigos. Suspiraste agotada y viste que la profesora te daba una dulce sonrisa.

-Llegamos Irene, bienvenida a tu nuevo curso, tranquila como es el primer día de todos están muy tímidos. Siéntate donde gustes- la profesora te empujó levemente hacia la sala.

-G-gracias- le dijiste apagadamente.

Miraste la sala seriamente, niños felices hablando entre sí, caminaste nerviosa hacia una mesa cercana de la ventana, esquivando cada comentario de ¿Cómo te llamas? Y por fin sentándote rápidamente.

-¡Hola!- esa mítica palabra se sobresalto de golpe, te giraste asustada para ver quien había sido. Una niña con el pelo firmemente atrapado en una cola de caballo te sonría abiertamente.

-¿H-hola?- la miraste confusa, como es que esta niña irradiaba tanta alegría.

-Soy Alex.

-Puedes llamarme Irene- _Alex no es nombre de hombre. Lo que sea…_

-Irene - ella se acercó a su puesto- te digo algo.

-Bueno.

-Algo- y se comenzó a reír tú tan solo la miraste extrañada.

-Lo que digas…

-Eres bastante amargada para tener seis años- abriste los ojos de golpe. _¿Amargada yo? ¿Por qué? Si tan solo quiero irme de ese lugar.-_ yo lo único que quiero es hacer amigos- la niña te estaba mirando muy entristecida.

-Está bien- lo miraste intentado hacer una sonrisa- Seamos amigas entonces.

-Trato- la chiquilla le dio la mano y tú se la recibiste como promesa.

Cerca de la puerta, la mayoría de los niñitos se comenzaron a acumular.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué me empujas idiota? - un niño con una mochila roja y de pelo de puerco espín se encaraba a otro de mochila verde.

-¡Tú me empujaste primero!- el chico de mochila verde lo volvía a empujar.- Tapas el paso.

-Te odio.

-Y yo también te odio.

-¡Van a pelear!- te dijo Alex.

-Haber que pasa aquí, ¿Por qué están peleando?- la profesora hacia ingreso a la sala y se encargaba de separar a los niños- Como se les ocurre pelear el primer día de clases y además decirse que se odian. Eso está mal, ahora perdónense y dense la mano, eso es lo que harían los niños de buen corazón.

-Tch no quiero- el de pelo de puerco espín se había cruzado de brazos, ganándose una mirada fría del otro niño.

\- Perdón…- le dijo el niño de mochila verde y comenzó a caminar hacia un banco vacio.

-Lo lamento yo también entonces- le respondió el otro indiferente.

-Bien ahora que todo está arreglado, niños hoy vamos a divertirnos con una entretenida clase de costura, pero no va a ser como las que hacen las abuelitas, no, no, no, en esta clase ustedes dibujaran un monito de su agrado y lo repasaran con lana y con una aguja. Y quedara lindamente bordado, luego de eso lo guardaran y se los mostraran a sus padres. Entonces comencemos….

\- Irene no te veo muy alegre.

-Yo quiero irme a casa- dijiste bajito.

 _ **Una hora después.**_

-Ay que agotada estoy, ¿trajiste algo para comer?- Alex te miro alegre y solo le asististe mostrándole una manzana y un yogurt- Irene ¿te gusto como quedo mi gatito de lana? Sabes yo también traje una manzana, ¿te gustan las manzanas? ¿Irene me estas escuchando? Irene, Irene, Irene.

-¡S-si!- te estabas alterando y extrañamente te daban ganas de morderle el brazo.

-¿Entonces que te ocurre?- te dijo Alex inocente.

-Mira allá….- le señalaste no tan lejos.

La niñita de colita de caballo se giro y vio al mismo niño que estaba peleando anteriormente en la puerta del salón sentado solo en una banca, parecía que todavía estaba enojado y cruzado de brazos.

-Creo que lo conozco de alguna parte….

-¿De verdad Irene?- solo le asististe- pues a mí ni me suena….

-Creo que lo conozco del jardín de niños…sí, es el niño que siempre andaba solo. Ya lo recuerdo, decía que no le caía bien nadie y por eso prefería ir solo - _¿Por qué recuerdo eso ahora?_

-Uy que triste ¿Y porque andaría solo? …. Te digo algo triste Irene, yo casi nunca iba al jardín de niños, me la pasaba enferma, así que no disfrute de eso.

-¿A qué jardín ibas?- preguntaste un tanto curiosa.

-Al Little Fish, era el único que me quedaba cerca de mi casa, me hubiese gustado ir más tenía unos bonitos columpios- la miraste sorprendida, era el mismo jardín en el que habías ido tu. Qué pequeño era el mundo.

-Yo también fui allí…- le dijiste mirando el piso, te estaba avergonzando hablar tanto con ella.

\- ¿de verdad?- la niña volvía a sonreírte como un sol. Estabas segura que te enceguecía.

-Oye mira…es el otro chico- lo miraste bastante sorprendida, ¿Qué tramaba?

-Guau…eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Alex con los ojos como plato.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el chico de pelo de puerco espín lo miro enojado, el otro chico no le dijo nada y le compartió un sándwich de atún que traía.

-No trajiste colación… compartamos la mía- el otro chico no lo miro y siguió comiendo su pan.

-G-gracias….- con todo el enojo esfumado y como nada hubiera sucedido este paso su brazo por los hombros y le sonrió de oreja a oreja zamarreándolo alegremente- ¡Gracias amigo! Me llamo Marc ¿y tú?

-Adam.

-¿Por qué no vamos donde ellos?- te dijo Alex.

-Ve tú si quieres- le dijiste intentado sonar indiferente.

-Amargada- te dijo Alex graciosa.

-Está bien….- le respondiste nerviosa. ¿Por qué costaba tanto hacer amigos?

-Hola chicos soy Alex- les sonrió- y ella es Irene.

-H-hola- ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo y agacharon la cabeza.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? ¡Que pregunta ni ocho cuartos Irene ven!- la niña de coleta se sentó rápidamente al lado del chico de pelo de puerco espín contigo a su lado.

Todos se quedaron cayados en un comienzo pero luego de ver una escena graciosa entre un niño que se quería dar a la fuga y las profesoras que querían pillarlos, los chicos comenzaron a hablar y no pararon hasta que sus padres vinieron a buscarlos.

 _ **Cinco años después.**_

-¿Por qué me botaste mi turrón?- la niña que aún conservaba su típica colita de caballo encaraba ahora al chico que todavía conservaba su mochila roja.

-Yo no fui, a ti siempre se te caen las cosas que comes jajaja- le dijo Marc aguantándose las ganas de reír, ahora los cuatro caminaban por las afueras de su colegio hacia sus respectivas casas.

-Ya paren- les decía Adam – si se te cayo el turrón es una señal de que tenemos que comprar helados en bolsa.

-¡Uy si!- dijo Marc- ¿Vienes Irene?

-Por supuesto- la niña que antes solo quería ir a su casa en su primer día en la primaria ahora a sus once solo pensaba en pasar más tiempo con sus amigos- Pero antes una carrera.

-¡Oye no! tu siempre ganas- le reclamó Alex.

-¡Corran! 1, 2 , 3…- gritó Irene saliendo disparada al local que quedaba a solo dos cuadras de donde estaban, seguida por y Adam y al último venia Alex. Irene los espero afuera del local con una sonrisilla.

-Con más razón ahora quiero un helado, sudó como un cerdido- le dijo Marc ingresando rápidamente al local- pero ganaba quien ingresaba primero aquí, así que yo gane jeje.

-Hola señor, me da un helado de leche- le decía Adam intentado recomponerse la carrera.

-Yo quiero uno de frutilla- le decía Irene intentado empujar a Marc con la cadera en forma de broma.

-Yo también de frutilla por favor- le decía Marc con una sonrisita.

-Y yo uno de leche, señor- le decía Alex apoyada en el marco de la puerta muy cansada.

-Enseguida niños, querida enciende la tele ya van a empezar las noticias, entonces eran dos de leche y dos de frutilla- el señor de como unos sesenta les entregaba los helados envueltos en una servilleta a los respectivos niños.

-¡Que rico!- decía Alex.

-¿Qué sucede Adam?- le pregunto Marc.

-Miren la tele….

-¿Qué dice? no puedo leer desde tan lejos, recuerden que tengo astigmatismo.- les dijo Irene intentando agarrar el helado con la servilleta.

-Cómprate unos lentes Irene…-le respondía Marc rompiendo el embase del helado con los dientes y comenzando a comérselo.

-Cómprate unos lentes Irene - Irene lo imito graciosa.

-Dice que una mina de carbón comenzó arder en una localidad de Pensilvania, además dice que están evacuando a todas las personas del lugar. Que tétrico, imaginen que hubiese pasado eso aquí….

-Eso nunca pasara vivimos en Charleston, Carolina del Sur, esas cosas nunca pasan por aquí- le respondió Alex desinteresada por el tema.

-Bueno, igual suena riesgoso, estamos hablando de una mina de carbón que está debajo del pueblo por lo que puedo leer, señor porque no le sube el volumen un poco a la tele- le pidió Adam despreocupándose de que su helado se estaba derritiendo.

-Chiquillos, son muy jóvenes para ver noticias así, vayan a sus casas y no sé, jueguen un poco. Estas noticias son muy fuertes para ustedes.

-Son noticias importantes señor, ¿Qué pasaría si nos preguntan después en la escuela sobre esto?- le inquirió Irene.

-Déjalo Irene, vamos a casa ya es tarde- le pidió Alex, Irene los miro y les sonrió.

-Sí, son noticas tristes, pensemos en que haremos para el trabajo de lenguaje eso es mucho más importante- dijo Marc rascándose la cabeza con todos saliendo del local y caminado para sus casas.

-Yo digo que hagamos una obra de teatro sobre zombies, Irene será la policía, Alex la científica, Marc y yo los civiles y todo nuestro curso ¡zombies sedientos de carne fresca! A excepción de alguno que quiera ser también un civil- dijo Adam muy emocionado- Ya me imagino las escenas, acción pura y volteretas.

-No suena mal, pero…suena como las películas de Residente evil-le comentó Marc-son mejores los juegos y lo sabes.

-Leon Help!- comenzó a reírse Irene- Leon!

-Por eso odio a Ashley- se rió Marc apretando las manos.

-Vamos a casa, la mamá de Irene, parece que esta allá lejos.

-¡Uy!- dijo Irene asustada- estás segura no distingo mucho.

-Entonces aquí nos despedimos tengo que ir a la casa de mis abuelos- les comentó Adam.

-Oye espera, te acompaño no olvides que me invitaste a jugar el nuevo juego de play de los Power Ranger- le comentó Marc con apuro acompañándolo a donde iba.

-Bueno Irene nos iremos juntas. Recuerda que en tres días más vamos a ir de incursión al Locust Lake State Park, será tan aburrido- Alex rodo los ojos- prefiero mil veces ir a Washington y ver la casa blanca por octava vez. ¿Qué tiene de especial un parque?

-Fue un convenio de la escuela con los guardabosques, quieren que los niños se comuniquen con su naturaleza interior-le dijo Irene apresurando el paso- aunque…. eso queda en Pensilvania.

-Irene apúrate- le grito su madre a la distancia.

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos Alex. Mi mamá se ve enojada- la chica ya se imaginaba el gran reto que tendría por parte de su mamá.

-¡Sí!

Ya estando en sus respectivas casas, los chicos se sintieron extrañados, todos sus familiares comenzaron a comentar sobre la mina de carbón que se estaba incendiando allá en Pensilvania y de lo peligroso que seria que sus hijos fueran a un parque tan cercano al lugar donde ocurrieron los hechos. Aun así pareciera que las noticias de la noche lograron tranquilizarlos un poco, ya que al menos lograron evacuar a todas las personas de la localidad y colocar en estado de alerta rojo la mayoría de los pueblos del alrededor y además una mayor seguridad gracias a la gran ayuda de las fuerzas armadas. Todo estaba controlado.

 **Tres días después.**

-¡Niños!-la directora de la escuela pedía la atención del curso que iba a ir al Parque Estatal.- ¿Trajeron el permiso de sus padres?

-Si directora- le respondieron al unísono.

-Bien, bien, entonces pueden subirse al autobús y disfrutar el largo viaje que harán. Suerte mis niños- la directora los despedía con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Irene se sentó cerca de la ventana acompañada de Adam, atrás de ellos se sentaron Alex y Marc que comenzaron a hablar de las nuevas bandas de rock que se estaban formando y el porqué que ellos no hacíamos una banda de rock super fabulosa donde hubiera un genial solo de guitarra hecho Marc o al menos una de jazz, ya que Irene comenzaba a tener clases de saxofón y ya se la imaginaba como toda una Ray Charles.

-No- Irene fue cortante.

-Porque siempre arruinas mis sueños, eres mala- Marc se apoyo con los codos en el asiento de adelante mirando a Irene triste.

-Porque siempre arruinas mis sueños, eres mala-Irene lo imito.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo, este va a ser un largo viaje- comento Adam.

-Adam trajiste tu pollo con mostaza-le pregunto bajito Alex.

-Sí, pero más adelante lo abro.

-Excelente.

Tomando la ruta 26, luego la 77 y pasando a descansar en Charlotte, aun quedaba bastante camino para llegar al Parque Estatal, se quedaron en un hotel de pasó y a la mañana siguiente siguieron su rumbo por la ruta 81 la siguieron recto, los niños iban durmiendo y les dolía el trasero de tantas horas sentados y pensar que esa ruta pasaba tan cerca de Washington D.C. Los chicos decidieron refrescarse cerca de una gasolinera y estirar las piernas, en donde estaban era un misterio, solo las pocas señaléticas les permitía saber que todavía estaban en la ruta 81. Irene compartió de su famoso pan con salsa de hotdog con Marc, Adam por fin abrió su pollo con mostaza y se lo engullo junto con Alex. Luego de que todos hayan tomado fotos e ido al baño volvieron al autobús y siguieron su rumbo. Ahora Irene iba sentada con Alex y Adam con Marc, quienes comenzaron a jugar con sus celulares. Pasaron las horas y las chicas decidieron dormir, Irene comenzó a cabecear y se apoyo en el hombro de Alex.

Hasta que Alex despertó de golpe.

-¡Joder soñé que chocábamos!-se agito la chica.

-No digas tonterías y sigue durmiendo- Irene comenzó a pestañar nuevamente y también se sobresalto el pequeño grito que la chica.

-No Irene es verdad, hazme caso- Alex se voltio donde estaban los chicos y los miro detenidamente, tenían puesto el cinturón de seguridad y parecía que seguían jugando con el celular y suspiro aliviada- Irene colócate el cinturón, yo igual me lo colocare.

-Lo que digas- la chica adormilada se lo puso y nuevamente se apoyo en el hombro de la otra chica.- ahora duérmete.

-Esperemos que nada malo pase….

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y la profesora a cargo se levanto de su asiento.

-Niños y niñas ya estamos a un hora de llegar al Parque Estatal pueden desabrocharse el cinturón que descansaremos en la siguiente gasolinera.

-Chicos no se desabrochen el cinturón por favor, al menos no todavía- Alex les dijo a Irene y a la mayoría de los cercanos- todavía tengo un mal presentimiento.

-De que hablas Alex- Marc estaba a punto de desabrocharse el cinturón.

-¡NO!

Y como la niña lo había previsto, el autobús chocó secamente con un camión que venía desde otra vía rompiendo la parte delantera del autobús en mil pedazos y sacándolos de la ruta en múltiples giros, dos neumáticos volaron, los vidrios se enteraron en la carne, los gritos se volvieron quejidos de vida, huesos rotos y sangre era lo único se sentía, la gran inercia los movió en cámara lenta y los golpeo en seco. Pocos tenían puesto el cinturón, y qué decir de la profesora, ella ya no estaba dentro del autobús…. Y se hizo la oscuridad para muchos.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo llevaban así colgados y aferrados a los asientos del autobús, Adam sentía un profundo dolor y un extraño liquido recorrerle la cara, tenía las manos encima de la cabeza. Abrió los ojos de apoco, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Miro a su lado, estaba Marc inconsciente manchado de sangre.

-¡Marc Dios!- Adam se altero, el autobús estaba totalmente volteado con las ruedas señalando el cielo.- ¡MARC REACCIONA! ¡MARC!

-A-Adam- el chico comenzó a moverse- ¿Por qué me gritas?

-¡Gracias estas bien!- los ojos de Adam comenzaron a humedecerse y sentía que el moco se le estaba cayendo y lo sorbió.

-Me siento horrible, es como si hubiésemos chocado-Marc abrió los ojos y se quedo estático.

-¡NO MIRES ABAJO MIRAME A MI!- Adam comenzó a zamarrearlo de la ramera, debajo de ellos están los cuerpos de todos los niños que no llevaban el cinturón puesto.- ¡MIRAME MARC!

-Adam ¿Qué ocurrió?- Marc lo miro con los ojos vacios.- ¿Esta…sangre?

-Y-yo intentaré sacarnos de aquí- Adam intento sonar valiente, pero ya estaba llorando- t-tú, Marc, tú ayúdame con esto ¿sí?

Los chicos intentaron desabrocharse el cinturón, algo casi imposibles ya que sentía los dedos acalambrados, sintieron los quejidos de alguien adelante e intentaron apresurarse. Tenían que ayudar en lo posible.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado Adam, caeremos si nos soltamos enseguida hay que aferrarnos al asiento y caer de pie- Marc le señalo como y logro estabilizarse en el piso - espera yo te ayudo Adam- Marc los sostuvo y lo ayudo a bajar.

-G-gracias ahora…ahora hay que saber quien está vivo-dijo acongojado Adam.

-S-si-Marc tenía los ojos llorosos y sus lágrimas barrían la sangre de sus mejillas. Intento pensar en otra cosa y se limpio la cara con la manga de la ramera

-¡Alex, Irene!- les grito Adam caminando hacia sus asientos, las chicas seguían inconscientes- Marc ayúdame hay que bajarlas.

Ya con las chicas en sus brazos intentaron salir del autobús, acción un tanto difícil si hablamos de que niños de trece años intentaban cargar a niñas de su mismo porte, esquivando los vidrios y pasando por casi una angosta ventana de emergencia. Estando ya afuera, suspiraron agotados e igualmente se echaron sobre la tierra.

-Chicas tienen que despertar…Irene, venga despierta-Marc comenzó a golpearla suavemente en la mejilla- Alex tu igual despierta.- repitió la misma acción con la otra chica- Adam ellas no pueden estar muer… ¿Adam?

El chico rubio estaba en un trance, estaba aferrado a sus rodillas en un extraño vaivén y no le quitaba los ojos de encima al autobús.

-No me puedes hacer esto Adam-Marc lo tomo de los hombros- ¡NO PUEDES!

-T-tengo las manos llenas de sangre- Adam lo miro angustiado, y se abrazo a Marc por unos largos segundos, ambos chicos comenzaron a llorar.

Alex se hizo tronar el cuello y se giro en su "cama" rodeando algo blandido que tenía el olor de Irene.

-¿Qué extraño?- Alex se estiro y se sobo los ojos, mirando que lo que había rodeado en verdad era Irene… una Irene que tenia las rodillas magulladas y mucha sangre en la ropa.-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡AHH!

El gritó de Alex sacó a los chicos del trance.

-¡Alex!-ambos fueron a abrazarla.

-¡Guao tranquilos!- Alex los aparto- estoy bien, creó…. Y-yo les dije que chocaríamos….

-Alex…-Marc entrecerró los ojos.

-Hay que despertar a Irene….chicos ustedes deberían ver si dentro de autobús hay….

-Si no te preocupes.- le respondió Adam.

-Vamos….

Alex se rompió la manga de la camisa y comenzó a vendar la pierna de Irene, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se cambiaria un cómodo pantalón por unos shorts? Solo Irene, bueno igual la entendía hacia un calor de unos 1000°.

-Venga Irene despierta no te hagas la muerta que te conozco- Alex comenzó a sonreír mientras lloraba sobre Irene- Todavía tenemos mucho por delante….y me tienes que pasar en Assassin´s creed Brotherhood, me lo debes.

-…Yo no te debo nada…- Irene prefirió sentarse y estirarse un poco, no podía recordar lo que había pasado, hasta que sintió un pequeño golpecito por parte de Alex sobre su nariz.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estas consiente?

-Creo que desde me comenzaste a abrazar- la chica le respondió inocente mientras se secaba las pocas lagrimas que lograban daban por fuga- y me gritaste en la cara.

-Serás….

Adam y Marc se adentraron nuevamente al autobús desde las ventanas y lograron sacar cinco niños más que estaban solo magullados, luego otros tres y para finalizar decidieron también sacar los cuerpos de los niños muertos y del conductor, aunque fue una tarea bastante inquietud y morbosa, ya que la mitad del cuerpo del conductor no estaba accesible para nadie. Había sido cortado por la mitad por el manubrio del autobús y su brazo mutilado, sin contar que la parte de adelante del vehículo parecía acordeón y no deja que los chicos pudieran sacar a las personas atrapadas allí. Las chicas también les ayudaron con la carga, pero Adam le dijo a Irene que se quedara afuera y pidiera ayuda a algún vehículo o si es que encontraba algún teléfono o celular en buen estado llamara a quien sea, hasta al 911 que en casos así se demora milenios en aparecer, pero igual llegaba.

Irene le hizo caso pero al salir….

-¿Están bien?- era una chiquilla de no más diez años muy pálida con el rostro tapado por su cabello negro, portaba un vestido morado y tenía unas feas marcas de quemaduras y quizás cenizas en la poca piel que mostraba.

-¡Ah!- grito Irene cayendo al suelo por el asombro, alterando a los demás que estaban dentro del autobús.

-¿Qué sucede?- los demás salieron a ver que le ocurrió a Irene y se quedaron congelados igual.

-Si quieren ayuda vayan a Silent hill….

-No sabemos dónde queda eso- le respondió serio Marc alejando a todos de esa misteriosa muchacha.

-Entonces yo se los haré saber- la niña movió su cabeza de una manera extraña y le toco la frente a cada uno, llenándolos de unas imágenes de lo que parecía un pueblo fantasma para luego desaparecer en un parpadeo.

-¡¿NIÑOS ESTÁN BIEN?!- cierto hombre uniformado venia con una camilla y varios enfermeros, las sirenas de lo que parecía varias ambulancias y unos patrulleros llenaron el vació que les había dejado el silencio. Y por fin descansar y llorar como les era debido.

 **Dos meses después.**

-Todavía no supero lo que nos paso… los niños sobrevivientes que iban a en los asientos de adelante dicen que lo que origino el choque fue una niña que iba cruzando ambas carreteras. Provocando que el camión se desviara e impactara con el autobús donde iban mis alumnos. Esto es inaceptable y negligente. ¿Cómo es posible que una niña cruzara la carretera a esas horas?- la directora del colegio afectado estaba hablando seriamente con policías encargados del caso- Tengo solo diez alumnos sobrevivientes de cuarenta, perdí treinta alumnos, un hombre de buen corazón y a una de mis mejores profesoras. ¡Esto es inaceptable!...Eran niños, ¡Niños!... Dios ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?

-Señora tranquilícese.

-¿Qué me tranquilice?- la señora se acomodo el cabellos y miro furiosa al policía- Sabe que es lo que me dicen mis alumnos al psicólogo que los está tratado desde ese catastrófico día, que estuvieron varias horas inconscientes, sin que nadie los ayudara y luego ellos mismos tuvieron que sacar los cadáveres de sus mismo compañeros del autobús chocado….además dicen que esa misma niña que genero el accidente les ofreció ayuda y se fue…¡Pido justicia nada más, señores!

-No podemos hacer nada, fue un accidente. Y gracias a dios que al menos hay algunos supervivientes. Tampoco podemos arrestar a una niña, señora. No hay pruebas, no hay nada.

-Tiene la palabra de mis niños.

-Son palabras, en cosas así, vale más un papel que una palabra, señora- el policía se acomodo en su escritorio y siguió escribiendo en su computador.

-Usted no tiene corazón, hay treinta mamás que cada día llorar la pérdida de sus hijos y diez niños que tendrán problemas en su alma desde aquí en adelante por tanto sufrimiento que pasaron en esas casi seis horas de martirio de ver a sus compañeros muertos. Y ¿usted dice que no puede hacer nada? Dios se apiade de usted señor.

-Tranquilícese hermana, la congregación en la que esta nos pidió que cerráramos el caso. Nada más, si quiere nuevamente abrirlo, vaya donde el juez y con una orden con gusto nos encargaremos de investigar en algo donde no hay pruebas ni causantes. Pienso, hermana que debería escuchar más a su congregación ya que parece que ella si entiende que ya no se puede hacer nada por este caso vacio.

La mujer no dijo nada más se levanto del asiento y salió enseguida de la comisaria.

-Hombre sin corazón….

 _ **En una plaza cercana…**_

Los chicos se habían vuelto reunir, sus padres los estaban vigilando a unos poco metros y como no, si la sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel y que ellos estuvieran vivos era un milagro. Las noticias, los titulares del accidente, las visitas con los policías, las entrevistas con los psicólogos no dejan que los niños pudieran estar nuevamente juntos. Y que ahora lo estuvieran tenían que aprovecharlo.

-Chicos hola…-Marc se acercaba a sus ya conocidos amigos , los miraba con un toque de dulzura, todos tenían vendas que los hacían recordar lo que habían pasado, tenían cicatrices que todavía no sanaban y uno que otro hueso roto y esguince que en el momento la adrenalina no les permitió sentir- Creo que…

-No lo digas- le pidió Adam.

-Esto es un adiós-Marc los miró y les sonrió- mi padre quiera que vivamos en el campo junto con mi abuela, dice que es mejor para mí y todos…me venía a despedir.

-¿Por qué nos paso esto?-Irene comenzó a patear una piedra cercana- ¿Por qué nos tenemos que separar ahora cuando todo esta tan sensible?...y-yo no puedo, Alex se va a San Francisco igual con su familia, Adam a Francia… ¿qué voy a hacer yo?- la chica comenzó a llorar en silencio, los demás la miraron angustiados, pocas veces veían a Irene llorar.

-Son cosas que suceden por algo Irene, y si nuestra amistad es fuerte la distancia no nos afectara. Hemos pasado por mucho, siempre seremos amigos, es una promesa-Adam intento hacerla sonreír.- ¿o no chicos?

-¡Sí!- los demás comenzaron a jugar a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ya paren, si ya saben que no soy cosquillosa porque hacen eso- Irene se quejo.

-Bueno es manía, siempre lo hacemos- dijo Alex ganándose la mirada de todos- Oh, oh…. ¡aléjense de mí!

Los chicos comenzaron a seguir a Alex y hacerle cosquillas seguida por Irene. Se rieron por un buen rato hasta que decidieron echarse sobre el pasto y mirar el cielo.

-es tan extraño, no nos hemos visto desde hace meses…y todavía seguimos como si nada, ni siquiera hemos hablado entre nosotros sobre lo que paso en el accidente y….sobre esa extraña niña- comentó Adam.

-Tienes razón-le respondió Marc- parecía el cuco esa chamaca… me daba pesadillas solo pensar en ella.

-Tienes razón- le dijo Irene- aunque…esas imágenes de esa ciudad, parecían tan reales, díganme que no soñé eso.- la chica se volteo quedando sobre su estomago.

-Todos lo vimos- Alex comenzó a picarla con una hoja de pasto- además, ¿Silent Hill? ¿Por qué quería que fuéramos allá? ¿Qué le costaba llamar a la ambulancia? Se nos hacía más corto, porque viendo el mapa esa ciudad quedaba como a ocho horas de donde tuvimos el accidente.

-Ya les dije esa niñita estaba loca y ahora quiero mi venganza ayúdenme a hacerle cosquillas a Adam-Marc hizo tronas sus dedos de las manos.

-¿Qué? No- el mencionado intento levantarse del piso, pero Alex lo pillo de las piernas y Marc lo atacaba con cosquillas- No me pueden hacer cosquillas. ¡No soy cosquilloso!

-Sí, sí, lo que digas pero al final siempre caes y te ríes- le dijo Irene uniéndose a la guerra de cosquillas.

-Niños ya se estaba haciendo de noche-decían los padres acercándose donde sus hijos.

-No nos podemos quedar un poco más de tiempo- pedía Irene a su madre la cual solo negó con la cabeza.

-Tienen que descansar, mañana igual tienen escuela y tienen que alistarse- les dijo la mamá de Marc.

-Está bien- dijeron todos sin antes despedirse en un abrazo grupal y separándose lentamente para luego ir con su respectiva familia.

 _ **La amistad hace olvidar lo malo y que las cicatrices desaparcan con el tiempo, pero ¿Qué hacer cuándo tus amistades ya no están contigo?**_

 **Alrededor de ocho años después….**

-¡No quiero morir!

* * *

Hola gente bonita, como leerán este es mi nuevo proyecto y que mejor que comenzarlo con una saga de terror magnifica como la es silent hill ewe, sonara muy cliché eso de un accidente y de la niña, pero me encanta ese toque de inocencia y maldad que sucede en ese momento y como en todo silent hill tenemos que tener víctimas de este mítico pueblo y para ello me inspire y pedí ayuda de mis queridos amigos para estos carismáticos personajes que son Irene, Marc, Adam y Alex-andra. xD

Quiero que esta historia tome un poco de la historia del origins, del 1 y del 2 y también del 4, ya que para mí son los mejores juegos de Silent hill…. Por eso comencé contando como es que se conocieron mis personajes, como se enteraron del accidente de silent con la mina de carbón y bueno como es que conocen a la mítica niñita del terror.

Además quiero agregar las características de estos nuevos personajes, comenzando por:

Adam, típico yankie, rubio ojos azules, su tía vive en Francia por eso después se va a vivir con ella. Tiene un perro corgi y su sueño cuando sea grande es ser modelo o algo parecido, quiere tener las cámaras encimas. Sabe dibujar muy bien y le gusta hacer platos ricos, pero que para Irene son una mezclas bastantes extrañas. 1,80 (segundo mayor)

Marc, nació en Texas, digo que tiene el pelo de puerco espin porque lo tiene para arriba y corto, es el típico country boy de ojos verdes, aunque parezca agresivo es de buen corazón, aprendió a tocar la guitarra y es muy desordenado, no tiene muchos sueños ya que los cambia constantemente. Oh! Cuando crece se deja el pelo más largo y se le notan los rulitos por detrás. Siempre se le iba el autobús y tenía que llegar corriendo xD, 1,82 (él bebe del grupo)

Alex, nació en San Francisco, pero se mudo Charleston por el trabajo de su mamá. Tiene el pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color…y cuando creció se lo corto un poco más arriba de los hombros y se tiño un mechón de color azul y que cada vez que quiere se lo va cambiando de color, comparte el amor por la música igual que Marc, intenta ser sarcástica le gusta la comida saludable. 1,77 (la tercera mayor)

Irene, nació en Charleston tiene los ojos azules y el pelo largo y castaño, pero por una apuesta con su prima a los 15 se lo tiño a un cobrizo claro que no difiere de un café. Usa lentes cuando lo necesita. Es un poco fría, el problema que tenía cuando iba a primaria es que no le gustaba separarse de su mamá hasta que después conoció amigos y se le pasó. 1,74 (la mayor de los cuatro)

Y eso seria xD

Review 3


End file.
